A night with the devil
by MetalheadTsundere
Summary: one shot Ichigo x Akeno Lemon


**Disclaimer: I don** **'t own Bleach or High school DXD and this is NOT BETA'D so I apologize if I made grammar mistakes.**

Its an Oridnary for everyone but not for the Vice President of the Occult Research Club Akeno Himejima, a half devil half fallen angel is sitting while her head lies on a table, she can't believe that she did it, she's uncertain if she regretted it, but nonetheless what's done is done.

A while Later her friend and Club President Rias Gremmory came to talk to her.

"So Akeno, tell me what excatly happened?" Rias asked.

Akeno sighs, "Buchou, you know the Shinigami right" she said.

"Ichigo Kurosaki of course I do, Sirzech introduced him to us remember, plus we get to train with him, he's super strong and super hot" Rias said.

Akeno could not agree more, he's a shinigami and soon to be captain, he's strong and handsome.

"So what about him?" Rias asked.

Akeno looks to her, "well, we….we kind of did something one night, and I'm just, I don't what I'll do"

Akeno then proceeds to tell more.

 **What happened that night**

It was a rainy night, When Ichigo carried a wounded Akeno to his apartment, it turns out that she saw a portal to Hueco mundo where she encountered countless Menos, she tried to fight them but it was futile since she's in the enemy territory.

Ichigo did come and rescue her and the rest is history, Urahara did treat her and leaves them alone.

Seeing Akeno's Hot Figure Ichigo can't help but stare on her naked body but he tried his best to resist but then.

"HUH?!" Ichigo thought, as something large just pressed on his back, It was Akeno, she was hugging the guy, and the fact that he is shirtless at the moment as well as Akeno, makes it really complicated for him.

"Akeno what are you-"

"Ichigo" Akeno started, "If I'm being honest I would say I do like you, ever since you arrived despite your cold attitude I felt a warm aura from you, you stood up for Issei when he was being accused as a peeping tom" she said.

"well he does like to peep just not that time" IChigo thought.

"You quickly befriended us and despite your strength you we're still humble, and for that I want to thank you" she said.

It's true Ichigo's strong and during a certain training session he easily beats them up, in fact the plan for him after graduation is to become a captain of one of the Gotei 13 divisions, yet those things doesn't go to his head.

"Akeno I-" Ichigo looked at him but before he could say a word, he was cut with a kiss, it was so passionate that Ichigo can't help but hold her cheeks and her breasts as he kissed her as their tongue plays with each other.

Akeno laughs, "I see you're a good Kisser Ichigo" she said.

Ichigo blushed, "Not really I just, watched some stuffs"

Akeno smiled, "My it seems that you do watch some videos as well, It's okay it's expected" she said.

Ichigo looks down but Akeno kisses him more and the two did more kissing, their tongues twists and presses with each other, he would then start touching her breasts as she would moan out of great pleasure.

"ahhh Ichigo your hands are hard but they make me feel good " Akeno said as Ichigo would rub her breasts and her flower more and more until she climaxed.

Afterwards Akeno would lie down on her bed as Ichigo would place his thing on Akeno's little flower and as the penetration keeps on going, the two felt a great sense of pleasure, and because of that Ichigo can't help it.

"Ichigo you're pouring it inside me just by putting? " Akeno asked, she also realized that he's still hard and he keeps on thrusting.

Akeno felt a great sense of pleasure, because of Ichigo's "zangetsu " and as Ichigo keeps on doing it he starts to kiss her nipples and would later rub it as he kiss Akeno on the lips as well.

"Ichigo's scent is so manly, his body, the way he does things, he's so manly " she said and then.

"Akeno…Akeno..I…I really like you " Ichigo said, the confession was unsure if they we're real or not because he's enjoying it and maybe his emotions got over him.

Regardless the confession made Akeno really really happy, and she reciprocates it with a smile.

They kept going and going, changing from one position to another, the pillows and bed sheets are filled with sweat and love juices, Akeno would grip Ichigo's back and Ichigo would not feel any pain and finally.

"Akeno..I…I'm cumming! " Ichigo said.

"AHHHHH ICHIGO'S SPERM IS COMING INSIDE ME! " akeno yelled.

After that Ichigo noticed on that there's blood on his penis and realizes one thing, that he was Akeno's first, so he looks at the fallen angel/demon but the later just smiles at him.

The Latter was shocked, who would have thought that despite her Flirty behavior, no one has touched her before, "I thought at least one or 2 guys have made out with you before, so I'm surprised" Ichigo said.

And suddenly without realizing it, he looks at Akeno again and finds her more attractive than usual, he has no Idea why, but it just feels like he doesn't want to lose her.

 **Present day**

After school Akeno walks home and then she saw the Orange haired Shinigami.

"Ichigo, what are you doing here, we're you waiting for me? " she asked.

Ichigo went near to akeno feeling embarrassed, "Akeno, listen, I know what we did was out of the blue, but let me tell you that whatever happens I'll take full responsibility of it okay" he said.

Upon hearing those words Akeno smiled as she suddenly clings to Ichigo, the latter was confused but she still smiled

"Ichigo I think she should go get some ramen " she said.

"Ramen? I don't understand you " Ichigo said.

"let's just move okay " Akeno said, she's happy because no matter what she's certain what when she get pregnant Ichigo will suport her, and so she feels that she did not regret anything.


End file.
